The Daughter of Aslan
by thaliapunkgoth123
Summary: Every one knows the story of The Lion,The Witch and The Wardrobe but no many Know of The Daughter Of Aslan. Leah has been running from the White Witch all her life. She knows the prophesy but does not know it will one day come true until a girl comes to Narnia. Lucy and her family will have to trust Leah to win the war but will Leah fall far a king! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Keep running my lady, we have to get away." the female faun said "Where are we going?" the little said trying to keep up. The girl's dark brown hair was flying in the wind. The snow falling heaver and heaver as they run. The faun knocked on a door. The door creaked open, and a male faun peaked out. "Keep her safe" she said "and whatever you do not give the child over to "her"." She handed the faun a parcel. She grabbed my by the shoulders and looked into my eyes and said "One day you shall be a great leader" she started to walk away from the door. "Good bye child and good luck" she said "Bye Sophia" the little girl called "Get inside" the faun said "we do not want "her" to find you here. What is your name?" he asked me.

Mr Tumnus has looked after me since that cold day 100 years ago. I stopped ageing at the age of 16. I was told of my heritage and who my father was and my duty to Narnia. I was taught good magic and haw to change my form. I thought my life I would be free of any battles. How could I have known of what tragedies laid ahead?

My name is Leah and this is my story.

Plz subscribe!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Leah I am just going out to get some grocery's, don't answer the door to anyone ok see you in 20 minutes." said Mr Tumnus. He slammed the door shut. I groaned. I had never left the house unless it was an emergency and even then I had to change my form so no one would see me or recognise me. I had no friends my age they we all talking animals who Mr Tumnus knew very very well. They would rather have died than told "her". I went down stairs and sat on my favourite (and most comfy) arm chair. I got out the book "Man is a Myth" and started reading. I did not even hear Mr Tumnus opening the door or that another person with him until he said "Leah stop reading we have a gest, go put water in the kettle." I got up and put the book back. "Ok Mr Tumnus but please say you have not moved the kettle again like last time…." I turned and saw a….a. I lunged for "Man is a Myth" and flicked through the pages until I found a picture of a "Girl" I looked up and down trying to compare the girl to the picture. My face must have been priceless because the little girl started to laugh. "What?" I asked "Your face" she laughed "it was as if you have never seen a human before" "Well I haven't" I said "What's your name?" I asked "Lucy." she answered "What's yours?" Lucy asked "Leah" I said

"Aright you too stop talking because the food is ready" said Mr Tumnus "So" I said sitting back in the armchair "where are you from?" I ask Lucy "I live in England" said Lucy "Where?" I asked "It's near the lamppost "she said

"I'm not going to even ask." I said

"So have you got any siblings?" I asked

"Three, two who are boys and one is a girl" Lucy said

I almost chocked on my tea.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked

"I'm fine" I said "What are the names?" I asked

"Well the eldest is Peter he's sixteen, Susan who is fifteen, and Edmund who is twelve" She said rather fast.

"What about you?" she said turning the question on me "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No" I said "I am an only child, my mother died when I was three and my dad just disappeared."

That was not completely true my father was not there when my mother died but I was.

"Have you heard any Narnian lullaby's Lucy?" said Mr Tumnus

"No" said Lucy

"Good" he said "because this will probably not sound like one."

Mr Tumnus started a tune which I had not heard (and I had heard a lot) Lucy looked towards the fire. She gasped it looked as if fauns were dancing with dryads, centaurs galloping. Things from my past going round and round faster and faster showing things I had almost forgotten. Lucy's cup smashed on the floor. Suddenly a terrifying sound came out like a very angry lion's roar and then darkness. And I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room had gone extremely cold. I looked at the clock it showed 10 o'clock. Mr Tumnus was not in his chair neither was Lucy. I started to panic where they. I searched the room and the whole house.

The door slowly opened. I turned was it "her" or the secret police. A head peeked round.

"Mr Tumnus" I said "where's Lucy?" I asked

"She has gone home. I did not want the trees to tell "her"." Said Mr Tumnus

"Why is it so cold?" I asked "and what was that sound it….it sounded like"

"A lion roaring" he said interrupting me "I think you know what lion it was Leah"

"Dad I mean Aslan?" I asked

"Yes" Mr Tumnus said looking at the floor

"That does not make sense he only comes if someone is in the wrong or if they need help." I said

I looked at Mr Tumnus

"What are you not telling me?" I said

"I … I … am in t….t…he pay of "her"." He said stuttering

"WHAT" I screamed

Mr Tumnus backed up as I transformed into a snarling she lion

"Now calm down Leah, I never wanted to be. I stopped being in her pay as soon as Lucy got home." He said

"Did you tell her about me?" I said still snarling

"No I would never." He said looking horrified

I slowly calmed down. But I still kept in my lion form

Two days in Narnia (8 hours in England) there was a knocking at the door. Mr Tumnus went to answer it (I was still in my lion form).

"Lucy" said Mr Tumnus

"Hi, is um. Mr Tumnus you have a lion in your house." She said

I started laughing.

"Oh Lucy it's me Leah. One moment" I said I turned into a human

"How….." she said

"I just can" I said

"What are you doing here." said Mr Tumnus to Lucy

"I wanted to see if you and Leah were safe." she said

"Were fine "her" or The White Witch has not found out about you or me." I said

"I need to go" she said

"Wait" I said but she was gone with Mr Tumnus

Mr Tumnus came back with a worried expression.

"What" I said

"Leah you have to hide." he said

Me Tumnus moved the carpet back and open a trap door. He shoves me in side.

"There is no time to explain, you will see you presents which I got when I got custody of you. Don't come out even if you here a struggle. You might want to stay in lion form. Good bye Leah Princess of Narnia and Daughter of Aslan and Narla" he said

I heard him shut the trap door and put the carpet in place. Then I changed into a lion. Suddenly the ceiling started to collapse and then blackness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing that hit me was the smell.

"_Yuck wolves."_ I thought

Then I heard someone or something.

"These are the police" said a girl

"HELP!" I screamed

"What….what was that?" said Lucy

"LUCY ITS ME LEAH" I shouted

"Where are you?" she said

"LOOK UNDER THE RUG AND YOU SHALL SEE A TRAPDOOR."

Slowly the door opened.

"Leah" said Lucy

"Lucy it's a lion" said a boy

"One sec" I said

I concentrated on being a human. I felt my bones move and click back into place. {Yuck I know but I could not think of anything else}

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" the girl asked

"I live with Mr Tumnus, he is so to speak my guardian." I said sounding a bit annoyed "Now can you help me get his plank off me or are you going to keep looking like a fish." I asked

"Sorry, Peter and Susan could you please help Leah?" asked Lucy

They walked down the steps (Which I had tumbled down) and moved the planks, Glass and bricks off.

"Thanks" I said to them both "wait just one minute"

I searched through the rubble until I found to package.

"Finely I can open this." I mumbled to myself. I tore open the package; inside there was a dagger, a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows and a small box.

"What?" said the dark haired boy.

"This is all I have left of the old Narnia and of my mother." I said to them

I climbed out of the cellar. I put the dagger in my boot, the bow and arrows on my back and the sword on my waist.

"Can you wait just a few more minutes" I said, Susan side "Thanks, erm Lucy can you come with me I have something for you."

Lucy followed me to a small door I opened it and she gasped. My room has floating orbs going around the room, a chest, a book shelf and a table. Oh and did I also say that the room was glowing.

"It's not much but it my room. What do you think?" I asked Lucy

"It's amazing how what did you do?" she asked

"I will give you on word. Magic." I said

I went to the chest and opened it. I shoved my clothes out of the way until I found hair piece. I gave it to Lucy.

"What do I do with this?" she asked

"When you are endanger take it out of your hair and think of a place you wish to go and you will go there but it only works in Narnia not in your world."

"Oh. Thank you." Said Lucy

"Now I need to get a cloak, magic my bag so it is waterproof, get my spell book and wand ,pictures of Mum, Dad, Mr Tumnus and Sophia and finally put this.." I held up the box "in the bag too."

I found my wand under the pillow on the bed. I gave it a flick and the things I wanted went into my bag. I cast a spell for the bag to be waterproof.

"Come on." The voice of Peter said as he and his siblings bounded into the room.

"On sec" I said I put my cloak on.

"Let's go" I said to them

We went to the broken door. As I past the bookshelf I gave a flick of my wand and everything was fists.

"You're a witch." said the dark haired boy

"First off I don't know your name and I am not a witch like "her" I just have good magic abilities."

"My name is Edmund "Edmund said stubbornly "how we not know this girl and the fawn are not working together to kidnap us?"

I was about to say something when a sound came from outside.

"Pssst"

"Did that bird just "Pssst" us?" asked Susan

"No!?" I said "it was not talking!?" I said sarcastically

"Oh" she said

"Susan. Who has ever heard of birds that could talk?"

"Pssst" the sound continued I had an idea of who it was. Lucy and Susan were hiding behind Peter.

Very slowly I notched an arrow on the string of the bow. A brown small figure came out.

"It's... It's a Beaver" said Lucy

As I lowered my bow (I could feel Lucy's stair on my back) Peter came forward and said

"Here boy" he started clicking with his tongue, I rolled my Emerald eyes. Peter's hand stopped as the Beaver looked up.

"Well I not gonna smell it if that's what ya want." Mr Beaver said

Susan eyes had gone huge, Peter just stared, Edmund had taken a step back and Lucy giggled.

"Lucy Pevencie?" he asked

"Yes" she said. He handed her a handkerchief.

"This is the hanky I gave to Mr-" Lucy started

"-Tumnus I go it just before they took him." Mr Beaver

"Is he alright?" asked Lucy

Beaver I missed you so much, how's the Misses" I asked

"Leah what ya doing outside if "her" sees ya." He shivered "Well ya know what happen."

"I know but if the White Witch goes looking in the house she would find me."

"What would she do?" asked Peter

"Further in" he said

"He means the trees." Said Lucy


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We followed the Beaver until we got the Beavers Dam.

"Oh blimey looks like the old girls got the kettle on. Nice cup of O' Rosé lee."

"It's lovely." Said Lucy

"It's just a trifle." He said

"Come on" I said to the others. I jumped down. "Come of Susan its safe" she grabbed hold of my arm and jumped down.

"Thanks" she said

"Come on Peter I can wait for ever but you can't" I said exasperated

"What's that support to mean." Said Edmund and Peter

"Oh you will find out soon enough." I said laughing

Edmund shivered at my laugh.

"What?" asked Peter looking at Edmund.

"Nothing" Edmund said

We all walked down to the Beavers home a female voice came out saying.

"Beaver is that you, I've been worried sick if I find out you've been out with Badger again..." she stopped midsentence.

"Well those aren't Badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day." she turned to Beaver "look at my fur couldn't you have given me 10 minutes warning"

"I could have given all week if you though that would have helped" said Mr Beaver

We all laughed

"Leah we have told you time and time again do not leave the house as a human, change your hair colour and eyes or change form." Mrs Beaver said "let's get you inside and give you some civilized company."

The last thing I heard before disappearing into the house was Mr Beaver saying to Edmund

"Admiring the scenery are we?"

The Beavers are known in Narnia to be kind and friendly to all travellers. Mrs Beaver started on Fish n Chips for us. The small table is in the centre of the dam. Random bunches of herbs hang from the ceiling along with pots and pans then you could only see wood. Mrs Beaver gave us a cup each and poured us some tea.

"Is Mr Tumnus aright?" asked Lucy

"They'd have taken him to the Witch's house and very few enter those gates that come out again." Mr Beaver said

"So he is most dead then." I said

"Fish n Chips" said Mrs Beaver she saw Lucy's sad expression "but there's hope dear lots of hope."

Mr Beaver spat into his cup

"Yeah there a lot more to it than blooming hope, Aslan is on the move."

I smiled

"Da... I mean Aslan really" I said

"Of course I'm right" Mr Beaver

Who's Aslan?" asked Edmund

"Who's Aslan?" Mr Beaver laughed "You cheeky little blighter. You don't know do ya"

"Well we haven't been hear very long" said Peter

"He's the top geezers, the real King of Narnia"

"He's been away for a long while." Said Mrs Beaver

"But he's just got back and he's waiting for you at the stone table."

"He's waiting for us?" said Lucy

"You're blooming joking. They don't even know about the prophecy." He said to Mrs Beaver

"Well then" said Mrs Beaver

"Tumnus arrest, The Secret Police is all happening because of you!" said Mr Beaver

"You're blaming us!" said Susan

"There's a prophesy:

"_When Adams flesh and Adams flesh and Adams bone,_

_Sits in Cair Paravel in thrown the evil time will be over and done!"_

"You know that doesn't really rime" said Susan in a smug voice

"I know it doesn't but you're kinda missing the point" Mr Beaver said

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve shall defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Said Mrs Beaver "but you can't blame the Prophesy because Aslan's and Narla's daughter said those words when she was born."

"Who is she?" asked Edmund

"Leah why did you not tell them?" asked Mrs Beaver

"I wanted them to treat me not who I am but as a friend." I said

"Leah you told me your mother died. How did she die?" asked Lucy

"Ok I will tell you.

My mother's sister is the White Witch or Jadis. My mother came from a different world than her sister. My mother came out of that world before her sister, she came to Narnia which then was empty and had nothing. Anyway I was born on the day Narnia was born; I have been here since the dawn of this time. One day, when I was three. My mother and I were in the woods. We were laughing and playing and my aunt came up and said

"Sis I'm sorry for not being there for you, you look tired why you don't lie down for a while. I'll look after Leah for you."

But my mum saw that my aunt was lying she said

"No Jadis, I know that you are lying and that you want Leah for your own."

My mother could not do anything as the witch pulled out the wand and… and turned her to stone. And so that my mother would never rise again she pushed her over and the statue broke. Then she turned to me but before she could do anything a Dryad grabbed my and from that moment on I was run for four years. I missed my mum, friends, dad and I was worried sick for the Narnian's who had helped me escape. My best friend Sophia was the last guardian who took care of me before handing me over to Mr Tumnus."

"Oh" said Lucy

"That's not the half of it" I said "I stopped aging at the age of 16."

"So you can never die?" said Susan

"No exactly" I said "I can still die if someone kills me."

"You must have made a mistake were not hero's" said Peter

"Where from Finchley!" said Susan "thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go."

"But you can't just leave." Said Mr Beaver

"He's right we have to help Mr Tumnus." Said Lucy almost crying

"It's out of our hands. I sorry but it's time the four of us were getting back. Ed! Ed?" said Peter "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" said Mr Beaver

"Oh no. No, no, no" I said

Sorry for being late I had school and homework + I am writing a another story.

Plz forgive me!

And Plz review.s


	6. Chapter 5

Leah PROV

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Beaver and I ran up the hill. I skidded to a halt when we came across the witch's castle sending Lucy slamming into me.

"Oh sorry Lu." I said

"It's ok." She said

We all watched in horror as Edmund walked through the ice doors. They slowly shut behind him.

"EDMUND!" screamed Lucy

"Hush they hear ya." Said Beaver

Peter started forward but I grabbed his arm

"Let go!" said Peter

"No." I said

"He's the bait. The witch wants all four of ya." Said Beaver

"Why?" asked Peter

"To stop the Prophesy from coming true!" said Beaver

"To kill ya." I said

"This is all your fault." Said Susan

"My fault-!" said Peter

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place."

"Oh so you knew this would happen?!"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could."

"Shut it." Lucy said "this isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right only Aslan can help your brother now." Beaver said

"Then take us to him." Said Peter

Suddenly there was a howl.

"RUN!" I screamed

"Why!" they said

"Trust her." Said Beaver

I turned to Beaver "Its Mougrim!"

"Go as fast as you can." Said Beaver

"NOW." I screamed

We ran as fast as we could down the hill and to the Beavers home.

Edmund PROV

I had gone through the court yard and seen stone statutes. I then tripped over a "stone" wolf to find it was real. It had pounced on me and I said

"I'm Edmund I met the queen in the woods. I'm a Son of Adam."

"Oh sorry. Fortunate favourite to the queen or else not so fortunate."

He led me through a hall and told me to wait. I did not and sat on the thrown.

"Comfy?" a voice said

I turned

"Ye…yes your majesty"

She got annoyed when she found out that my family weren't there with me. I told her where they

were. She pondered this for a moment.

"Can I have some more Turkish Delight now?"

"Our gest is hungry." She said to the dwarf

"This was for your numb numbs. {I don't know how you spell it} and pressed his dagger to my back

"Mougrim!" She said the wolf stepped forward "You know what to do."

The wolf then howled

Leah PROV

"Hurry mother there after us!" Beaver shouter as he slammed into the door

"Oh right then."

"What she doing?" said Peter?

"Oh you'll be thanking me later it's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now"

"Oh for goodness sake here let me help." I flicked my wand and everything went in bags."

"Do you think we will need jam?" said Susan

"Only if the Witch serves toast?!"said Peter sarcastically

"Shut up." Said Beaver and I together

"Take them" I heard a voice

"Go" I shouted now

I turned into a Lion

"Now" I growled

We went down a tunnel which Beaver and Badger had dug.

"This way. Badger and I dug this place leads right up near his place."

"You told me it led to your mums."

Lucy tripped on a tree route. She and I listened

"They're in the tunnel" she said

"Move it." I said

They looked at me

"Don't just stand there like a chicken move it."

We ran into a dead end

"No!" I exclaimed

"Ya should have brought a map." Said Mrs Beaver

"There wasn't room next to the jam." Beaver said

Beaver scrambled up and dig a hole. We all scrambled out and Lucy got thrown out. She cried out.

I turned to see what happened and gasped.

Animals were turned to stone and some were broken.

"That witch." I muttered

Beaver went over to a stone statue of two Badgers

"Mr and Mrs Badger."

I fell in the snow beside Beaver

"I'm sorry."

"This is what happened to those who cross the witch." A voice said one which jogged my memory

"Take on more step traitor and I'll chough you to splinters." Beaver said

"Relax" a fox said jumping down I'm one of the good guys."

"Well you look like one of the bad ones."

"Foxy" I spoke

"Princess Leah" he bowed

"Stop it I hate that title. Princess Leah Daughter of Aslan and Narla, Princess of Narnia to be Queen of Cair Paravel, Daughter of the Wood, White witches niece and bearer of the Crown of the New Dawn bla bla bla"

"Sorry Leah. We can ague breading later but right now we go to move" Fox said

"What have you got in mind?" Peter asked

"I'll help." I pointed to the blocked tunnel

I saw the four children and the Beavers scramble up the highest tree I went and hid behind a bush.

Suddenly the blocked door was burst open

"Evening jents. Lost something have we." Fox said

"Don't patronize me I know where you elegance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans here in Narnia, now that's piece of valuable information don't you think." Fox said

A wolf gabbed him between his jaws.

"Your reward is your life and it's not much." Mougrim said

"Pick on someone your own size." I growled

"Leah where have you been hiding for the past 100 years." He said

"Shut up. Tell your mistress that I say no and that I am back."

"Your friend is going to die if you don't tell us. Leah where did they go?"

"North they ran north." I said

"Smell them out." He said

They dropped Fox on the ground

"Oh and Leah, the offer still stands join us and –"

"Save it." I snapped

I waited until I heard the sounds of "The Secret Police" disappeared and the smell of them had gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leah PROV

"You can come out now." I said

They all scrambled down the tree.

"Oh you're hurt." Said Mrs Beaver

"Oh I'm ok I-" said Foxy

"No come here."

Mrs Beaver went over to us and began to (try) fix his wounds.

"Oh stop squirming your worse than beaver on bath day"

"Worst day of the year."

We all laughed

"I must go." Said Foxy

"You're leaving?" Lucy said and she sounded sad

"It has been a honour my queen but Alan himself has told me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan." Mr Beaver said

"What's he like?" asked Mrs Beaver

"Like everything you have heard." Foxy turned to me "Leah knows him better than anyone."

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned my face

"You will be glad to have him by his side when you fight the witch." He said to the rest

"We just want our brother back." Peter said

"Oh yeah just one more thing were going to have to be a lot faster because newsflash my aunt is after us. Gasp!" I said "Now she knows I am alive she will want nothing more than to kill me. Yay!?"

They all looked at me

"Seriously don't you know sarcasm ever when it hits you in the face?" I said

"Good bye Leah and good luck." Said Foxy

Edmund PROV

I sat on the cold ice floor of the Witch's palace. Stale bread and a cup full of ice sat next to me. I tried to eat the bread but instead I coughed.

"If you're not going to eat that…?" a voice said

I looked over to the other cell. There was a faun. I gave him my bread.

"Mr Tumnus?" I asked. He nodded he looked at me

"You're Lucy Pevencie's brother." Mr Tumnus said "You've got the same nose."

I sniffed

"Is your sister alright? Is she safe?" Mr Tumnus said

I heard wolves howl

"I don't know." I answered sadly I heard someone coming and moved back to my spot on the floor

The witch entered the room

"My Police tore that dam apart; your little family is know where to be found. Where are they?" She said icily

"I...I don't know" I said

"Then you have no further use to me." She lifted her wand which looked like an icier version of Leah's

"Wait the Beavers said something about Aslan." I said desperately

"Aslan. Where?" the witch asked slightly scared

"There was a girl as well called Leah."

The witch's eyes glinted evilly.

"I will ask again where is Aslan?"

I looked towards a pleading looking Tumnus

"I…I don't know I left before they said anything." I lied

"Guard." The witch said

"Your majesty" a Cyclops said

"Release the faun." Tumnus cried out in pain as the Cyclops smashed his legs

"Do you know why you are here faun?" she asked

"Because I believe in a, free Narnia."

"You are here because he." She point to me with her wand "turned you in… for sweeties."

Tumnus looked at me

"Take him upstairs next to his wife Sophia the last guardian of Leah."

His eyes widened

"Sophia is here?" he said

"Yes the traitor is now stone." The witch said

The Cyclops dragged Tumnus up the stairs.

"And ready my sleigh." The witch turned to me. "Edmund misses his family

I was pushed up the stairs later with the dwarf as I exited the door I stumbled at what I saw. Tumnus turned to stone next to a female faun. Her eyes were blazing her and in her hand she was holding a sword; she was beautiful with long hair that went down her back, she was tall and even in stone had this air of courage about her. She was wearing leather battle clothes. This must be Sophia. What had the witch said

"Sophia the last protector of Leah." did she mean Leah as in the Leah I had mentioned.

"When you're ready Son of Adam" the witch said

Leah PROV

We reached the frozen river. I sighed it had been years since it was flowing and not frozen.

"Now Aslan is just beyond 'The Frozen River'."

"It's so far." Peter said

"It's the world dear did you expect it to be small." Mrs Beaver said

"Smaller." Susan corrected

We started walking

"Come on humans while were still young." Mr Beaver said impatiently

"If he tells us to hurry one more time I'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat." Said Peter picking up Lucy and put her on his shoulders.

"Hurry up." Shouted Mr Beaver

"He is getting a little bossy." Said Lucy

"No, look behind you it's her." Shouted Mrs Beaver

"Go" I said

"I won't leave you." Said Peter

"She wants you plus I want revenge." I took my bow and arrows out and pointed it at the sleigh.

I heard the others run

I frowned _Jadis doesn't have bells…. It can't be. _I thought

As the sleigh passed I grabbed the side. And I know now who it was.

"Nicolas." I said

St 'Nicolas smiled at me

We stopped where the children had hidden

Nick stepped off the sleigh

"Maybe she's gone." Said Lucy

"I'll go check." Said Peter

"No your worth nothing to Narnia dead boy." Mr Beaver said

"Well neither are you Beaver" said Mrs Beaver

"Thanks Sweetheart." Beaver said

Mr Beaver came up his face broke into a smile when he saw us. He scrambled back and I heard Lucy scream as he said

"Well I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see ya."

They all climbed out of the ditch

"Merry Christmas sir." Lucy said

"It certainly is Lucy since you've arrived."

"Look I've put up a lot but this is…." Susan said

"We thought you were the witch." Peter said

"In my defence I have been driving one of these longer than the witch but hope is starting to weaken the witch's power and also that Leah is back. But something first."

"Presents." Lucy said Nick chuckled. He picked two things out of his bag and turned back to Lucy

"This is the juice of the Fire Flower, one drop and it will cure any injury." I gasped I had only seen the juice once and I knew how precious this was.

"And I hope you won't have to use it." He gave her a dagger.

"Thank you sir but I think that I could be brave enough."

"Battles are ugly affairs ask Leah she has seen war."

Lucy stepped back

"Susan." Nick said

She stepped forward he brought out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" asked Susan

"You will also not to fight in the war. And although you don't need that much to make yourself heard blow this and help will come" as he handed her a horn.

"Peter." Nick gave him a shield and sword.

"Thank you sir." Peter said

"Peter this is for you as well." He gave him a ring

"Give it to the person you love the most." Nick said Peter nodded

"Leah." my eyes went big

"Yes" I said

"That box you have it does not have a key."

"No Nick it doesn't." I said sadly

"Hand the box please." I rummaged in my bag and brought out the box.

"These are the words to open it:

"Leah the New Dawn and Princess of Narnia,

Daughter of Aslan and Narla,

The Black Lion of Narnia"

The box opened and there on red cloth was a pure green circlet. It had several Emeralds and Jade in the centre. The green metal was made to look like leaves. I gasped

"This is my mums." I said

"Yes it is." Said Nick "Also some advice you cannot touch pure cold iron it will stop you magic for a while and burn your flesh, your mother was the same and so is your aunt. Good luck." He put the circlet on my head and strength filled me.

"These are tools not toys bare them well. Winter is almost over and things pile when you've been gone for 100 years." He put his sack back on the sleigh "Long live Alan, and Merry Christmas." And then he was gone.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter said "You know what that means. No more ice."

"The river." I said


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leah PROV

We ran towards the river and to my surprise it was very quickly melting.

"We need to cross now." Peter said

"Don't Beavers make dams" Lucy said to Mr Beaver

"I'm not that fast dear." Beaver said

They turned to me.

"Oh so turn to me, well do you want to die quicker." They looked at me.

Peter went first and stepped on the ice. It cracked

"Wait maybe I should go first." Beaver said

"Maybe you should." Peter said

He went forward and started to slap his tail against the ice. A few seconds the ice cracked

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs Beaver

"Well you don't know which meal is gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking."

We went on the ice and moved from ice to ice.

"If mum knew what we were doing…" Susan said

"Mum's not hear." Snapped Peter

"Oh no." said Lucy I looked up to where wolves were coming across the frozen waterfall

"Move." They looked at me. "NOW" I shouted

We almost got to the edge when Mougrim crossed out path Beaver lunged at Mougrim but one of the other wolves snatched him in his mouth.

"No." said Mrs Beaver

Peter drew his sword.

"Well, well, well Leah still looking like your mother Narla."

"Shut is." I hissed

Peter put his family behind him

"Put that sword down boy someone could get hurt. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go but Leah would have to come with us."

"Stop maybe we should listen to him." Said Susan

"No Peter run him through." Beaver said

"Look how weak you are Leah just like your mother."

"OH I AM WEAK." I shouted I pulled out my dagger from my boot and lunged at one of the wolves and a stabbed him. He howled then collapsed dead on the ice.

"I won't wait for ever Son of Adam and neither will the river."

"PETER." Screamed Lucy we looked up the water fall was starting to fall

"Hold on to me." Shouted Peter the Pevencie's grabbed Peter's coat as he stabbed his sword into the ice.

I transformed into my true lion form.

Peter PROV

For a few seconds I saw a huge Black Lion. Then the wave came and the girls screamed. The water was freezing. Lucy started to fall off but I held on to her. We came to the edge. Susan was the first to get on. Then I realised that Lucy's coat was lighter. My eyes widened as I saw that she was gone.

"Where's Leah" said Mr Beaver

"What have you done." Said Susan "Lucy, Leah."

"Has anyone seen my coat?" asked a shivering Lucy

I handed her the coat. A Black lion was standing beside Lucy

"Come one." It said "Were almost there."

"And I don't think you'll need those coats anymore." Said Mrs Beaver

"Where's Leah" I said

"She's here with us." The lion said it changed into Leah.

Leah was walking in front of us. The new crown on the head glistened. I could hear the sound of the water flowing and something was whispering. I quite voice was singing:

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_

_Parsley sage, rosemary and time_

_Remember me for one who lives there _

_He once was a true love of mine._

The song went on and on. I don't know why but Leah started to cry as if she could hear the song too. The others did not hear they asked Leah if she was a right. She said that she was fine but I don't know. Her face was full of worry and she kept one arrow on the string of her bow. But there was something else worry was not the only thing there in her face there was something. Something that told me she had told not us part of the truth of her mum and the Prophesy. She walked on listening now and then until she suddenly stopped. 

Leah PROV

I recognised the wood, the clearing everything. It brought bad memorises to me. The voices kept telling me my past.

"Almost there Leah just a few more steps."

"Hurry Leah hurry"

"I love you run. RUN."

"You will never see your daughter Narla never."

"NO MUM."

I shook my head

Edmund PROV

The witch was watching the river flowing.

"It's so worm out." The dwarf said

The witch looked at him

"I'll go check to sleigh." He said

The wolves came back holding a fox in his mouth.

"Your majesty he was gathering your enemy's in the Shuddering Woods."

"Where's your Lieutenant Mougrim." I witch said

"He's dead."

"And how did he die?" she asked

"Leah stabbed him your majesty."

"It seems as if my niece is more powerful than before." The witch said

_Niece _I thought

"You majesty…" the fox said

"Don't waste my time with flattery."

"I do not seem to be rould but I wasn't actually talking to you." He looked towards me

The witch looked at me then him

"Where are the humans heading." She asked when he didn't answer she lifted her wand

"Wait." I said "There near the stone table were Aslan and army are there."

"Thank you Edmund I'm glad this ceacher got to know some honestly… before he dies."

"No." I said and I watched in horror as she turned him to stone.

She then slapped me.

"Think about what side you're on Edmund mine…" she turned my face "… or there's Go on ahead if it's a war Aslan wants it's a war he shall get." She turned a butterfly to stone.

Leah PROV

"Well we better make camp." Said Mrs Beaver

"I'll help." I said

"No Leah, you rest I know full well you know where this place is and so do I." Mrs Beaver said

I sat down on a log. Lucy came over and said

"Where is this place?"

"If you want to know follow me." I said

The Pevencie's followed me until we came to a statue smashed to a million pieces.

Peter PROV

Lucy gasped

"It's the place where my mother died." Leah pointed to the broken statue.

Near the statue was a stone flute and stone animals.

"My mother played that flute to me. The animals tried to help but were turned to stone."

"Can I talk to you alone please?" I said

Leah PROV

I nodded the others left.

{This part is soppy and I could not think of anything else soz}

"Leah I have loved you from the moment I saw you will you marry me. {Bla Bla Bla}

"Yes" I said

{SOPPY I KNOW )

We walked back to camp.

"There's something I haven't told you." I said

"What?" asked Beaver

"The rest of the prophecy:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, _

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again _

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone _

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done,_

_Five thrones sit at Cair Paravel _

_Each for Eve and Adam one for The Protector _

They looked at me.

"Well good night." I said

The next day I turned into a black lion. My mane was long and my tail was up and I was proud. We walked through the lush green grass. Lucy and the others took their coats off.

As we neared Aslan's camp the sound of a horn blared through the camp.

As we past Narnians of all shape and size stared and started to follow us.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan said

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy giggled

We neared the tent at the very end. I went of Oreius and smiled at him. He nodded. Peter pulled out his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan." He said to Oreius

Behind them Narnians bowed, Oreius bowed his head and I lowered my head also.

There was silence for two minutes. Then the tent flap moved and my father stepped out.

Susan PROV

A golden lion stepped out. It now made perfect sense that one of Leah's forms was a lion. We all knelt.

"Welcome Peter Son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy Daughters of Eve, Welcome Leah and welcome Beavers you have my thanks but where is the fifth." Said Aslan

"That's the problem sir." Peter said

"We had some trouble along the way." I said

"Our brother's been captured by The White Witch."

"Captured how did this happened" Aslan said

"He betrayed them your majesty." Beaver said

"Then he has betrayed us all."

"Peace Oreius I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault really." Peter said "I was too hard on him."

"We all were" I said

"But sir he's our brother." Said Lucy

"I know dear one that's what makes the betrayal only worse." Aslan said "Juniper."

A tree nymph came forward and bowed to Aslan

"My lord." She said

"Show the kings and queens where they are staying. Peter come with me later you too Leah."

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo sorry for not writing sooner just I haven't had time because of my school plz review

Sophia


	9. Chapter 8

Leah PROV

Juniper led us to three tents she showed Susan, Lucy and Peter where they were staying and then she turned to me.

"Juni" I said we hugged after so long "I missed you but where's Sophia?" I asked

"Leah she…. She went to the Witch's Palace and tried to kill her but she was…."

"No, no, no not Sophia what will Tumnus say she was his wife and my best friend." I said

"But at least she did die to save you. Now this is your tent I think you will like it." She showed me the tent next to the river and I went inside and I gasped. There were my old things.

The tent had a hammock hanging from the ceiling and a rug on the floor there was a chest with carvings of the New Dawn and when I was born. On a desk in the corner and it had paintings of my mum, dad, Sophia, Digory and Polly and a bunch of animals. I opened a chest and there were clothes and something else. A letter. I opened it and read:

Dear Leah, Anastasia, Rosalina, Carmon, Lily, Narla Charn

If you are reading this than I am dead and my role a queen is past down to you not just in Narnia but in Charn. My younger sister Jadis wanted both titles but I banished her to a small castle outside Charn and put a charm on the bell that Digory accidently hit. By now you should know the story. Leah you are my only hope to destroy your aunt. But when the time comes you should not look for my locket that was lost but the hope inside you that will one day control Charn and Narnia. When the battle arrives, were my battle clothes that I wore when in the battle against Jadis in Charn before I can here. When you wear these clothes I will be with you and Jadis will see me instead of you and we will be one. If you need the armour just click your fingers and it will appear.

Your Loving mother

Narla

P.s Use my staff to protect the children of Adam and Eve you are the Protector of Narnia.

I stared at the letter and then I looked at the battle armour in the chest. I pulled it out. The armour was made of cotton and was dark green but I could feel the magic intertwined in the cotton it was powerful and strong. Next I took out a rod in a glass case and as soon as I took the rod out of the case it grew into a wooden staff I bit bigger than me. There was a strap where I could put it on my back. I took my bag on my hammock then I searched for more clothes. I picked out a dress that was white and had green leaves on it and I took my dagger of my boot and put my hair up with a green chop stick and put a small knife in the chopstick. Then I went outside with my spell book tucked under my arm and the staff on my back.

Aslan PROV

I saw Peter in Narnian clothes standing on the rock looking towards the horizon.

"That is Cair Paravel castle of the five thrones and one of them you shall sit there as high king."

"Aslan I don't think you know I who I am." He said

"Peter Pevensie formerly of Finchley Beaver also mentioned that you would turn him into a hat." Peter smiled

"But I couldn't protect my own family." He said

"You brought them this far." I said

"Not all of them." Peter said

"Peter there is a deep magic more powerful in any existence it obtains right from wrong, yours, mine and Leah. I too want my family safe." I sighed

Suddenly a horn was blown

"Susan!" Peter said

Lucy PROV

I was down at the water with Susan

"You look like mum." I said

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." She said remembering

"We should bring her one back a whole trunk full." I said excitably

"If we ever get back." She said sadly I felt sad did Susan really hate this place

"I'm sorry, we used to have fun together." She said

"Yeah! Before you got boring." I said

"Oh really." She said smiling. She through water at me and I screamed and I through water back at her. Susan got out of the water and reached for a towel that was hanging on a branch. She pulled the towel down and I screamed there were two wolves from the secret police.

"Please don't run were tired." Maugrim said

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." The other one said

Susan looked towards her horn and then she threw the towel in the wolf's face and ran towards the horn and blew it. I scrambled up a tree.

Leah PROV

I heard the horn blow and I clicked my fingers and ran. By the time I got there Susan and Lucy were up a tree. I dumped my book by a tree.

"Hey!" I said

The wolves that were around the tree looked at me and their faces were priceless.

"Narla!" Maugrim snarled

"Get back." I heard Peter shouted I grabbed my staff and ran into battle

"Get Narla." Maugrim said "My Queen will want to see her after all this time."

"I don't think so." I growled I took my chop stick out my hair and slashed the wolf across the face. He howled in pain. The wolf slashed me and I felt my blood coming through my clothes.

I heard the others come behind me. And my father grabs the other wolf.

"Lower your weapon's this Peter's and Narla's battle."

"Narla you're…..you're alive." Oreus said

I gripped my staff for support.

"Yield." I said

"Never." Maugrim said

"Peter watch out." Susan said Peter turned

"You may think you're a king but you're gonna die…LIKE A DOG!" He shouted the last part

Susan and Lucy screamed as the wolf lunged at Peter. Peter stabbed his sword into the wolf.

Susan and Lucy ran to Peter and moved to wolf of Peter. Peter hugged his two sisters.

"Who helped me." Peter asked

Everyone bowed to me. And to their surprise I bowed back.

"I am Queen Narla, Queen of Narnia and Charn, Wife of Aslan and Mother of Leah, Sister of Jadis and Leah Daughter of Aslan and Narla, Daughter of The New Dawn, Creator of The Great Prophecy, To be High Queen of Narnia, Daughter of the Wood, The White Witch's Niece, Bearer of The Crown Of The New Dawn. Together we are one my spirit will help my daughter in battle." I clicked my fingers and changed back to me.

My father let the other wolf go.

"After him he will lead you to Edmund." my father said

A few Centers and animals when to follow the wolf.

"Peter clean your sword." Peter came forth and cleaned his sword "Come forth." Aslan said. Peter knelt at my Father's feet "Rise Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Peter smiled

"Leah can I talk to you please." Aslan said I nodded and summand my book towards me. I followed my Father to two doors made of vines and my father said

"Open this place so to practice magic a place of peace and knowledge to keep the caster safe from harm. The doors opened and there was a clearing.

"Leah your are at an age where your magic is strong and is out of control. You need to learn how to use your powers and here is where you will learn them, read the spells in the book and you will have to memorize them for battle." Aslan said

"Yes Father." I said

"Good now practice."

For a long while I read and reread the book. The knowledge of my ancestors coursing through my brain and the magic in my veins growing stronger and stronger by the minute. Suddenly a Centaur said that Edmund had arrived and Aslan had asked me to come. I walked out of the clearing and the vine doors closed behind me. I walked with the Center to the tents where the Pevensie's where. And there on the rock was my Father talking to Edmund. Even though I had known the kid for only a few short minutes I felt sorry for him.

"EDMUND!" Lucy shouted I turned as Peter held her back. I gave him a look and he let his sister go.

"What done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about his past." My Father went away.

"Oh and Leah can you train them." My Father said

"Yup." I said

"How are you?" asked Susan

"I'm a little tired." Edmund said

"Go get some sleep." Peter said harshly

Edmund walked off.

"Oh and Edmund try not to wander off like Leah." He said

"Hey!" I said slapping him on the head. The girls giggled

"Now I am going to bed staying up for two days is not fun so if you want me I will be in my tent." I said

"I walked to my tent and laid down on the hammock and closed my eyes.

It seemed only a few minutes but someone was shaking me awake.

"Leah. Get up." someone said

"No." I mumbled

"Get up now or will I have to pour water on you?" asked Juni

"I'm up,I'm up." I said

"Good now get changed." she said and walked out of my tent

I got changed into this: Top, Trousers, boots bow, arrows and sword , knife, staff, Book of Incantations, circlet, mother's ring and Engagement ring.

I went to the breakfast table and there was Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy already eating there food and talking.

"Hi guys." I said

"Hi Leah." They said

"Narnia won't run out of toast Ed." Lucy said

"No but I'll expect they'll pack something for the journey back." Said Peter

"Where going home?" asked Lucy sadly

"You three are, I promist mum to keep you three safe."

"Peter keeping them safe is your family sticking close to you not separating. Trust me I know."

"Like Leah said They need us, all four of us." said Lucy

"She's right, I've seen what the white witch can do and I've helped her and we can't let these people behind to suffer for it." Ed said

"Well that changes thing then." said Susan standing up

"Where are you going?" asked Peter

"To get in some practice." she answered holding up her bow and arrows.

I got up and followed Susan to the archery targets

"Pull back to string until it is at your mouth and then let go." I said to her. She let the string go and is hit the target. Not in the middle but close.

"Well done Susan you're a natural." I said

"Su, I prefer Su." she said

Lucy through her dagger and it this the center

"Oh now you're just showing off." I said and tackled her. She ran around Su and laughed Su just looked amused.

Suddenly the boys came on horseback. Peter was on a unicorn which was really funny and Ed was on a Chestnut horse.

"Come one sword point up like Oreus showed us." He said

Ed's horse reared up.

"Wow horsey." Ed said

"My name is Philip." Philip said

"Edmund you didn't ask Philips name that is so rude." I said smiling

"Peter, Edmund. The Witch is coming." Beaver said "She's on her way here."

I looked at the children I would protect them with my life. I then ran towards the tents with the Pevensie's following me close behind.


End file.
